


Son of Gloin

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Well that could have been worse... [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Body Count 1, Don't hurt me it needed to be done, F/M, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a great Hunter. And the end of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Gloin

Gimli had known since he was five years old that he wanted to be a Hunter. Like his Da, his cousins, his uncle. The day he’d decided was when Gloin came home from a two week hunt. His mum was over joyed to be reunited with her husband, safe and sound. But Gimli, still so young, had been angry at being left behind for so long. 

“Why go?” he demanded, small face full of anger and hurt. Gloin had sighed and ran a hand through his fine bright hair, hair young Gimli seemed to already be inheriting. He sat his son on his lap and told him the truth. 

“My lad, what our family, me, your mum, uncle Oin, do, it protects people. We keep them safe. But that doesn’t always mean we do what is right.” He chuckled slightly at his son’s face, scrunched up in confusion. “Don’t worry too much about that bit lad. You’ll understand when you’re older. But because of what we do, it means I can’t always be with you.” At Gimli’s heartbroken look, he gathered his boy close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Oh now, no tears, my lad. I’m here now. One day you’ll be a hunter too and we’ll go together. You and me.” 

Gimli brightened. “Go with da?”

“Yes lad.” 

Giggling happily Gimli threw his arms around his father who was laughing with him now, exhaustion from the last few weeks gone. 

“Love you da.” He said, rubbing his face into his father’s leather jacket, smelling pipe weed and sulfur. 

“I love you too Gimli. Always.” Gloin hugged his child tighter. 

~~~

Ten years later, Gimli stood on the shore of the lake that was on the Durin’s property, numb as he watched his father’s burning boat float out to the middle of it. The rest of the family stood in solemn silence. His mother, her hair hadn’t even faded to grey or silver yet, was crying silently, tears dripping down her face. Gimli’s eyes burned with tears but he refused to let them fall. 

Gloin and Oin had been doing a simple exorcism. The salt line had been broken right as the demon left the body. It had attached itself to Gloin. Oin unloaded his holy water rounds into his younger brother’s chest. 

Hunter Law dictated that the body be salted and burned. The Durin family had a long tradition of also giving its members Viking funerals. There had been so many on this lake the water was gray from ashes.

As the winter sun set, the family slowly dispersed. All except Gimli, who stood staring long after the boat disappeared under the water, mind empty except for the grief that seemed to fill him completely. 

The night was setting in when he finally forced himself to move back to his family’s cottage. 

‘I thought you said you’d go with me da.’ He thought to himself as he walked back. Snow crunched in the silence. 

‘I thought you would teach me. And we’d hunt together. You promised da!’ His heavy steps broke into a jog.

‘How could you leave me here? And what about mum?’ his breath puffed out, vapors in the cold air. 

‘Where do I go? How do I know what to do now?’ he could see the light of the cottage in front of him as his thoughts chased each other. 

Gimli desperately wished that this was a nightmare. That he could walk through that door and find his parents there. His father smoking with his uncle and his mother teasing them both and the world would be right again. But he knew in his heart, it was not to be. His mum would be there, but only a memory of his father would remain. 

He stopped a few feet from the door, panting and feeling the tears freeze to his face. He turned and looked into the sky, hoping to see some answer. The stars were cold lights above him. 

“I promise. I promise you da, I’ll be strong for you and for her. You don’t need to be here with me. I can do this and I’ll do it on my own. Just you watch da. Watch and be proud of your boy.” He   
turned and took the last few feet into his home, and into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's a Supernatural AU. 25% of Supernatural is daddy issues and killing characters. (25% made of Castiel jokes, 50% attractive men)   
> But now I can move forward, and we get closer to... well, I wont spoil it for you. ;)


End file.
